Christmas is Magic Time
by loneguppy
Summary: Walter has guests over for a traditional Christmas. Not just another holiday fic.  Conclusion up. The future in the New Year promises to be a good one.
1. Christmas is Magic Time

Still in the mood for giving. I came up with a new holiday offering, _chest_nuttier than the last one.

This is dedicated to wjobsessed, for being so accommodating in her Christmas fic.

**Christmas is Magic Time**

Summary: Walter Bishop has guests over for a traditional Christmas.

What did Secret Santa bring Olivia? A magical wish so powerful, that it grew out of proportion. And it spells love. So much so, it might even put a smile on your face.

* * *

It's time for Massive Dynamic's annual Christmas soiree.

On the way out of the office, Philip Broyles approached Olivia Dunham's desk, where she was just unwrapping her Secret Santa gift.

"Have you changed your mind about coming to the party?" She shook her head.

"Nah. I think I'll pass. You have a good time though."

Olivia got ready to leave with him when she suddenly remembered her gift. As she picked the package up from her desk, a bell sounded. It was a signal for the Christmas magic to begin.

* * *

Despite having been warned of the impossibility of remembering everyone's name in his company, Walter Bishop made a concerted effort to do just that. While he mingled, Nina Sharp was ever so grateful that he refrained from doing a stupid lamp trick to entertain the staff. For once, Walter was behaving with perfect decorum, befitting the owner of a multinational corporation.

Broyles went to the punchbowl for a refill when he found Peter Bishop brooding over his half empty glass.

"Not enjoying yourself, Mr. Bishop?"

"Huh?" Peter mustered a smile for the senior FBI agent. Looking left than right, he lowered his voice in a conspiratorial tone. "Actually, I have to break bad news to Walter."

"Oh?"

"I was supposed to buy a goose for Walter's Christmas dinner tomorrow. Except I left the errand to the last minute. All the markets were completely out of them."

With all they've been through, Broyles knew that Peter had been doing everything he could to make things right between him and his father, among other things.

Slapping a hand on Peter's back, he said, "I'm sure things will work out fine."

* * *

"Good night, Nina. Merry Christmas."

Nina brought Philip's face closer with her gloved hands. She had wanted to kiss him on the lips, but detected a sadness in his eyes. She leaned over to kiss his cheek instead.

"Good night, Philip. I'll see you tomorrow."

She stroked his face to elicit a smile from him before getting out of his car.

Philip watched Nina enter her building before starting the drive home.

When he opened his front door, he found a solitary envelope on the floor. There was no address or postmarks of any kind on it. He quickly opened it and found a card inside. _Peace on Earth_. There was a message inside too.

_A little bird said you might need to be around family. Come by Christmas Day. The kids would love to see you. - Diane_

* * *

Christmas Day turned out to be an odd occasion for Peter. It started from the moment he awoke. It was still quite dark when he arose. The noise downstairs could only mean that Walter was already up and about. When he walked into the kitchen, he scratched his head.

"Hey Walter, would you keep it down please," he said trying to stifle a yawn.

"Oh! Sorry to wake you, Peter. But look what came this morning, special delivery. Isn't it wonderful?"

Indeed. Walter who was still in his robes, was carrying a goose to the counter.

Later that morning, Walter was busying himself in the kitchen when someone knocked on the Bishop's door. It seemed a bit early for company.

"Peter!"

With only half his trousers on, Peter emerged from his room to find out what his father wanted.

"What is it, Walter?"

"Get the door, will you? I'm up to my elbow in bird!"

Peter finished putting on his pants and then went down the stairs to open the door.

"Hey Peter." It was Agent Astrid Farnsworth.

He held the door to let her in. Before she stepped over the threshold though, Astrid grabbed him by the collar and gave him a kiss that left him breathless. As soon as she was done, she giggled while flattening his collar.

"Merry Christmas. I'm going to help Walter."

By afternoon, the house was wafting with the aroma of stuffing and baking. It was making Peter hungry in the living room putting up more ornaments on the tree. He was looking for a place to hang a snowflake, when another caller was knocking at their door.

"I'll get!" Peter was pretty sure Walter and Astrid were too busy to hear.

"Hello, Peter."

He held the door opened for Nina Sharp. Before she came in though, Peter found his face in her grasp and his lips connected to hers. Her hold on Peter left him reeling. He couldn't keep the smirk from his face even when she helped wiped off her lipstick.

It was close to dinner time when there was yet another knock at the door. More company? While Nina, Astrid, and Walter were enjoying eggnog in the kitchen, Peter went to welcome their guest. He felt a bit leery about the next person to come through that door, after the unusual greetings he's had all day.

"Broyles!"

He was greeted with an uncharacteristic smile. Then without a word, Peter felt the man's strong hand take him by the scruff of his neck, about to be pulled towards his puckered lips. _Really_?

In this awkward position, Peter finally spotted the object of his torment.

"Cut...that...out!" That was all he managed to get out before escaping Broyles' grasp.

Broyles laughed heartily at his expense as he joined the others. Peter could hear them talk about him as he tried to dismantle the mistletoe. Walter laughed louder than the rest.

"I thought he would never figure it out."

Peter laughed too, despite being the butt end of everyone's joke. He had almost succeeded in taking down the offending decoration, when he felt a hand spin him around and woman's lips meeting his own. The kiss was so passionate, Peter had instinctively closed his eyes so did not look her in the face.

His eyes remained closed even after contact was broken. He grinned from ear to ear, when he heard her call back as she made her way inside.

"Merry Christmas, Peter."

"Olivia?" He quickly caught up with her.

* * *

It was a gathering of Walter's closes friends. Everyone around the table had been touched by tragedy in one way or another. But tonight they have so much to be grateful for. Before everyone started to eat, Peter stood up with a raised glass.

"To Walter for bringing us together tonight." He and Olivia exchanged a look as he made his toast.

"Hear, hear."

Walter put his hands over his heart and felt the love in the room.

"At the risk of sounding like Dickens. God bless everyone. Now let's eat." He started carving the goose. "Peter, leave some chestnuts for me."


	2. Resolution

Last time, I was not too careful and forgot to fill in the complete status, so now I must fulfil a promise to come up with a continuation, and hopefully an ending to this holiday themed fic.

The first chapter came from my warped sense of humour and something I watched recently. I did try to keep it as light as possible, to keep with the story tag.

* * *

**Christmas is Magic Time, Part II - Resolution**

The end of a year was an opportunity for Olivia to reflect on who she is and what better time to commit to a promising future, if Peter was willing.

* * *

"Peter!"

Walter struggled with his tie in front of the bathroom mirror. He gave up and merely let it hang loose. Finally, he saw Peter pop up his head from the stairwell.

"Oh Peter. There you are. Help me with this inferno thing, will you?"

Standing behind his father and facing their reflection, Peter helped him do up the tie with ease. Once he was done, he held up the suit jacket for Walter to slip his arms into. Peter marvelled at the sight. He had never seen him this dapper before. Even without gel in his hair, he looked almost as debonair as his real father. It was only natural. Walter _was_ his dad too. Turning him around to look at his face, Peter gave him a proud smile; Walter did look good in his rented tuxedo.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready too?"

Peter looked down at his sweater.

"I am ready."

"That's not what I mean." Walter jerked his finger at the other suit hanging on the bathroom door.

"Wh-What? Me in a tuxedo?" Peter shook his head laughing.

"It's New Year's Eve! Get into the spirit."

"Uh-uh. Walter, read my lips. I am not wearing it!"

* * *

In her own apartment, Olivia Dunham was having a fashion crisis of her own. While she was making up her mind, deciding which earrings will go with her outfit, Astrid rummaged through Olivia's closet for options.

After about five minutes, Olivia breezed into her bedroom to ask Astrid for her opinion on the unicorn earrings. "What do you think?"

She answered her question with another question. "What are you going to wear?"

"I was thinking the cardigan." She indicated the sweater lying on her bed.

"Grey? Girl, you need to wear a little colour." Astrid held up another top. "Try this one.

"Ah...No, I can't." Olivia shook her head.

"Come on, Olivia. Are you or are you not ready for a change? Speaking of which. Your hair."

"What about my hair?"

* * *

"Peter! The carriage is here!" Walter put on his cap and was halfway out to the sidewalk.

"Coming!" Peter took a last look at himself in the foyer mirror, tux and all, minus the bow-tie. _Ridiculous_.

It was snowing again, as he made his way to the curb. Walter was already waiting in the carriage.

Peter couldn't believe Walter actually hired carriage to take them into town. He had said it guaranteed a romantic date for Peter.

It was white with a black rag top, drawn by an equally white horse. Since it was quite chilly out, he failed to understand the reason for leaving the top down. As soon as he had settled on the seat, Walter draped a blanket over both their legs, and signalled for the driver to get a move on.

It was usually slow going with horse drawn vehicles. The icy condition of the roads didn't help things. They only managed to go six blocks, slip sliding along, before the carriage slid to a complete halt.

"Driver, why have we stopped?"

"The horse's hoof is stuck in the snow bank, sir."

Peter watched Walter clamber down in an instant. He had the hoof loose out in no time and was massaging the animal's shin, when Peter caught a whiff of something pungent. He craned his neck to watch Walter's progress, just as the horse was about to do its business.

"Hey Walter, I wouldn't stand too close..."

He was relieved to see Walter's quick reflexes in action. Thankfully, he was able to side step the horse's droppings just in the nick of time.

Peter sprayed Walter with fabric freshener. The vapours landing everywhere, their clothes, the seat, the blanket. He sprayed him again and then again, until he was certain the stench was completely masked.

"You were lucky."

"Do I still stink?" Walter held up one arm to his nose. It had been so cold, that neither of them could hardly sense anything.

"Hopefully, you will smell like..." Peter held up the aerosol can to read the label. "...April showers."

When they finally arrived at the concert hall, Peter made sure to ask his father if he had everything he needed to get home by himself. He remembered how bad it was the last time Walter got lost in Chinatown. He felt compelled to stay close to him until he enter the theatre. He inadvertently picked up on the beginning of his conversation with Rebecca Kibner. He found her comment about how lovely Walter smelled completely amusing.

Once he saw Walter and Rebecca off, Peter instructed the driver to proceed to his next destination for his rendezvous with Olivia.

It was 11:45 pm, by the time he arrived. After the trip he had had, Peter relished the warmth inside the New Orleans pub. He saw Olivia waiting for him at the bar, her head turned toward the live entertainment for the evening, a small jazz trio consisting of a bass, piano and trombone.

The trombone solo was in the middle of "What A Wonderful World", when Peter made his way over to Olivia's side. On the bar, in front of her, were a couple of noisemakers and paper hats, which were variations of what everyone in the pub were sporting for the countdown to midnight.

Sensing his presence, Olivia turned to grace Peter with a smile, which Peter noticed for the first time was the same as the other Olivia. That was not all she had in common with the woman he had fell for so many weeks ago. He was astonished by her overall physical transformation.

He had not seen Olivia let her hair down, since the first year they worked together. She also wore her bangs much like the other one. He forgotten how she had disguised herself to look like her doppelganger. To top it off, Olivia was wearing the same blue sweater, he had seen on _her_. So for an instant, Peter thought he was having a flashback to _their_ first dinner date.

"Hey. You OK? It looks as if you've seen a ghost."

Her voice brought him out of his reverie. Peter found he had to swallow a lump in his throat before speaking.

"Yeah." He kissed her on the cheek.

"You look nice," Olivia said about his tux.

She noticed the way Peter looked at her. "Astrid said that this was either an icebreaker or it would be rather awkward. Judging by your reaction, it definitely has an affect."

He laughed. "Y-Yes. So you kept it knowing full well that it was _hers_.".

"You forget. Life over there was not all that bad." Putting on her party hat, she tossed one to him. "Some things were too good to give up. Do you like it?"

"Heh...I do. You look very nice." Olivia showed how much she enjoyed the compliment with a small chuckle.

"Let's dance." Olivia pulled Peter onto the dance floor when "In A Sentimental Mood" was played.

"I didn't know you liked jazz."

"Well, I like to dance to it."

They were still in each others arms when someone started the countdown. "...Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One! Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year, Dunham."

"Happy New Year."

* * *

"Happy New Year!"

Somewhere in Time Square, Philip Broyles embraced Nina Sharp, while the fireworks went off around them. Then they share are friendly kiss. Nina spoke right into his ear to make sure he could hear her.

"Philip, I have a feeling things are going to be fine for all of us."


End file.
